Promise We'll Be Alright
by HeArTxbRoKeNxCB Lover xD
Summary: I just knew he could be half way across the world, and I would be glad that he was nowhere near me. He didn't know and as far as I cared, he didn't need to know. Of course I would have to swallow my pain and continue to live. I let my eyes meet his brown ones and I placed my hand on the top of her head, I would only live for her. She promised she'd be alright, and now it's my turn.


_His hand rested upon the small of my back._

I tried to still my shaking body. I made my hands clench tighter onto the steering wheel, holding onto it for all I was worth. I just had to keep my vision light and open. As I drew closer, the memories flew past my open eyelids faster. I couldn't slip into darkness. Not yet. My foot pressed down harder onto the gas, while my eyes began to cloud with tears. I could feel my lips moving with a silent chant.

"_I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. Troy has fingers that have been slicked down with butter I swear."_

I shook my head to wipe away the memory. Just a little farther. Seeing my destination on the right, I swatted at the turning signal and squealed my way into the parking lot. Making a series of turns, I pulled into an open parking spot and threw the car into park. My hand fumbled for the keys, and somehow I managed to turn the car off. My breath came out in labored breaths and my body consumed into the shakes, all I could do was hold on.

_For being a lowly freshman, we seemed to be..all in this together. Despite all the rumors __that are usually told. My s__chool wasn't ..typical. I could get into the history of my high school, but it's boring and I don't want to tell you. All I know is __my school thought of a way__ to prevent bullying, __so__ my school makes all freshmen bond together __for the first year. You know, the usual and cheesy events that no one would do in public? Yeah, they made us do the events. The other grades could participate if they wanted to, but most just gave us smiles and laughed along with the rest of us.__ Today, was water balloon fight day. Why was it called that? I don't know, all I know is that I picked the wrong day to wear my white gym shirt. See, everyone knew me and I knew everyone, but not by the nature I wear. I wasn't know as geeky Taylor, no, I was just Taylor with the bright smile. I didn't hang out with one group of people, I hung out with everyone. I was like the flu, I was just passed around. _

_Anyway, I was sitting on the hard concrete __with a random group of passerby's that sucked me into their group. Someone, maybe a girl was talking excitedly, while the others cawed along with her. I just sat there and nodded along and smiled when appropriate. I honestly had no idea what the girls were going on about, all I knew is that whatever it was they were enjoying themselves. All the while__ I could hear the water slapping the ground around me. I felt a stinging flash __caressing my body, and__a__ moment had passed and I felt wetness kissing my skin. __S__omeone hit me with a water balloon._

"_I am so sorry!"_

_I stood up with a smile and began to shake my head. Whomever hit me, were still singing their apology to me. __Thank God someone was going to save me from the aliens. Of course I would have just preferred for a different approach, but still.__ When we met in the middle, I shielded my eyes from the high noon sun making sure to beam my smile at the person._

"_I'm so sorry...Taylor."_

_Chad Danforth. The kid with the wild and puffy hair, the one that every girl would swoon when he walked past, or gave them his smirk. He'd be the kind of guy that if I had my boy crazy gene turned on, I would be apart of his fan club too. __How a guy could smell like vanilla and cinnamon at the same time was beyond me. He had so-so brown eyes that were okay to look at, if you were into that kind of thing. I would imagine hugging him would be like hugging a hard wall, if I was into that kind of personal space stealing kind of way. __But I wasn't __into any of that__, I was just normal Taylor. Chunky Taylor at that. Chad eyed my body, looking for the wet spot._

"_Looking for this?" I angled my body towards him, showing off my back where I'm sure my shirt turned to a dark grey by now._

_Chad's face contoured to guilt once again and as he opened his mouth to apologize again, my body did something that I didn't tell it to do. My hand reached out and covered his lips. I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel a small charge race up my palm, and get lost somewhere along my body. Chad closed the distance between us, and put his hand on my forearm._

"_Can I offer myself as your personal shield to wherever you are needed to be? To change your shirt?"_

_I shook my head. I would be fine. The water spot wasn't in a noticeable spot, nor would I be showing off more than what did not to be seen._

"_I__'__m fine. I'll dry soon. Thanks though."_

_As I spun on my heel to show Chad that the conversation was over, and I began to walk away is when I felt it. Chad's warm palm pressed up against my clammy skin against my back. That spot, and my body decided to agree on a reaction that I couldn't override. My skin warmed to his touch, as my wet shirt acted as a barrier against the heat of his palm._

"_I know you said you were fine, but please Taylor," Chad said as he matched his stride with mine. "Allow me to do this for you."_

As my body gave one final shudder, I slowly came out from my fog and darkness. I let out a lowly breath. I had not been pulled under like that in a while, I could usually divert the visions, memories, whatever I called them, but because I was back...they just came. Maybe I really couldn't do this.

A loud tap sounded against my window, startling me and causing me to bump my head on my visor. Turning to the source, I slowly made my hand move towards my door handle. Popping it open, my eyes finally met the disturbance.

"Hey? You okay?"

Shit.

"Yeah I'm fine." I began to gather up my bag from the passenger seat, making sure not make eye contact with the person as I did. I got out of the car, and hurried to lock it. I needed to be away from this person and FAST.

"You're not from around here are you?"

I didn't answer the question, and began to walk towards the building. The person quickly caught up with me and continued to talk.

"I mean technically I'm from around here, but I haven't been here in a while."

I nodded my head and began to chant to myself. _Please don't recognize me_.

"I'm Gabriella, and you are?"

The ground swayed in front of me. I was about to be hit again with another wave of fog, I needed to break away from the girl that betrayed me years ago.

"I'm going back to my car, I forgot something."

Not bothering to hear Gabriella's response, I sprinted back the way we came. My heart pounded with each step that I grew closer to my car. I knew I wouldn't make it to the passenger door, so I opted for the passenger rear door and threw it open. I crawled inside, and closed the door behind me with a snap. I was glad that I had opted for the dark tinted windows in the back seat. To keep the harsh sun rays off of her while we were out and about. Little Camila. My face drew a smile against my lips, while the darkness licked at my feet, at least this time I held off the shakes and let the darkness consume me while another memory began behind my eyes.

* * *

><p>Hi guys! So before you send the fire squad on me hear me out. So Dirty Truth still lives, I just...can't get it to come out right, so it's on the back burner...again. Anyway, this story actually came to me into a dream and it won't leave me alone until I wrote it so there you go. This story is going to be..different. That is all I'm going to reveal right now, hopefully you'll come along for the ride. Review and stuffs? And of course...<p>

**I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA OF UNHAPPINESS ****AND LITTLE CAMILA****.**


End file.
